


愛者謂貪

by itzzzrs



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, no capes AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzzzrs/pseuds/itzzzrs
Summary: BruDick 清水小甜餅 無超級英雄AU——「你有沒有幻想過假如我們都是超級英雄？」
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	愛者謂貪

**Author's Note:**

> 取一個聲勢浩大的標題，寫兩個平凡人的日常(?

「你有沒有幻想過假如我們都是超級英雄？」

面對少年的提問，年長者並沒有將思緒從書本裡抽出，甚至沒有抬眼看向提問者，只是再次滑動修長的手指翻過書頁。

「你知道的，就是那種可以飛天遁地、力大無窮，或者眼睛射出鐳射光……」年長者當然知道超級英雄是什麼，少年也並不是真的想跟他解釋，只是伸手在半空中比劃著。週末午後被一場陣雨困在家中的少年並沒有催促男人回答他的問題，只是百無聊賴地半躺在沙發扶手上。年輕人手上的漫畫早已因為一整個下午反覆翻閱而變得索然無味，最終他隨手將之棄置於一旁，等待男人開口搭理他。

過了好一會，就在少年以為對方根本沒聽見時，男人開口回應道：「迪克。」

被輕喚名字的人期盼地從沙發靠墊上直起了上身，眨著藍眼睛等著男人回覆他的問句。

「以你的年齡不該再癡迷於漫畫裡那些幻想的情節了。」年長的男人本想讓自己聽起來語帶責備，但也許是因為雨水正以慵懶的節奏拍打著窗，讓他的話音也聽起來格外寵溺。「我記得你還有數學作業沒完成。」

少年稚氣未脫的臉上泛起笑意，繼續追問道，「拜託，布魯斯，現在才周六下午。想像一下，假如我們一起打擊犯罪，我們會是什麼樣的超級英雄？」

埋首於書本的男人依然沒有抬頭，只以不明顯的角度歪了歪頭，思忖半晌後終於開口道：「應該……就是兩個沒有特殊能力，但是家財萬貫的那種超級英雄吧。」

少年聞言忍不住一頭倒回沙發上，以表達他對這個無趣答案的失望之情，這舉動顯然滿足了年長者的玩心，他眼帶笑意悄悄觀察著少年的反應。

「迪克。」布魯斯再次開口喚他的名字，這次稍微提高了音量，似乎對此來了興致。「腐敗的政客、收賄的貪官，這些都是阻礙公平正義的絆腳石。」他對著空氣舉起食指，做出義憤填膺的姿態。當年長者將話題引導至一個現實且無趣的方向時，少年就已經不再對他的回答感興趣，他俯身撿起了剛才扔到地上的漫畫書。

超級英雄、超能力、邪惡的宿敵。這些原本應該會是個有趣的話題。

「……是長久以來充斥著高譚市的弊病，也是令人髮指的深沉罪惡。幸好永遠有人願意為這個城市挺身而出－－」講者抬了抬好看的下頷，清了清嗓，「好比說你的監護人－－我，就一直孤身對付著這個城市的險惡。」

無視年長者絮絮不休的演說，少年仰躺在沙發上翻閱漫畫，用微弱的音量說道，「……那我猜你應該也不需要搭檔了……」

年長的監護人單手闔上書本，但是少年並沒有搭理他，繼續隨意瀏覽漫畫書頁裡的斑斕色塊。男人沉默了幾秒再次開口，「我當然需要一個搭檔。」

溫暖而厚實的嗓音傾瀉進少年的耳裡，這是男人在帶有討好目的時的慣用語氣。

「真的？」迪克不想太快表現妥協，將冷淡的表情掛在臉上。他聽見男人將厚重的書籍隨手擱置在老舊的木茶几上，隨即從沙發扶手椅上站起身來，接著一陣熟悉而從容的腳步聲朝他而來。他聽著他製造出來的聲響，假裝這些都不能勾起他的興趣。

「當然。」年長者帶著堅定的嗓音，朝著少年緩步而來，「我需要一位英勇無畏的搭檔，做我強力的後盾。」當話音的主人從容來到少年身旁時他終於忍不住回望，只見站在沙發旁背著兩手的男人低下頭來，光線照不清他的面容。

漫畫從少年手上滑落，再次孤零零地躺在地上。少年用幾不可聞的音量輕聲喚著他的名字，「布魯斯。」

「一個願意與我攜手打擊犯罪、永不偏離正道……一個忠誠善良的搭檔。」男人的聲音很輕，輕得像是要融化在潮濕黏膩的空氣裡。迪克幾乎用上所有的意志力，才沒有伸手觸摸眼前養育自己多年的監護人。

「那個人就是－－阿福，韋恩家忠心的老管家。」

「……什麼？」

「豐富的實戰經驗、高超的格鬥技巧，還有毋庸置疑的高尚美德。說到打擊犯罪，沒有比阿福更完美的搭檔了。」

像是刻意無視受監護人錯愕的反應，年長者自顧自伸出指頭一一列舉著。布魯斯總是能在任何時刻做出最理性的判斷，想著自己剛剛一瞬間的情不自禁迪克難為情地抹了把臉。他不曉得自己的監護人注意到了沒有，畢竟布魯斯一直是個心思敏銳的人，這也是為什麼迪克多年來小心壓抑著他早已不再單純的心思。沒想到剛才就因為一個隨口閒聊的話題，差點讓他玩火自焚。

他從沙發上坐起身來，打算用他擅長的俏皮話給這個逐漸走偏的話題畫下句點。「很有趣，布魯斯。但你知道什麼更有趣嗎－－我的數學作業。我現在迫不及待要完成它了。」

年長的男人勾了勾嘴角，牽動臉上好看的線條。「很高興你終於想通了，孩子。」他擺了擺手，再次回到書桌前拉開扶手椅坐下，「你這個年紀應該專注於課業，別胡思亂想。」

迪克勉強擠出一個苦笑，隨後站起身來打算朝自己房間的方向走去，他無精打采地回應道：「當然。布魯斯。」

「迪克。」布魯斯已經重新埋首於書本，並沒有抬眼看向年輕人，「你現在年紀還太小，也許等你再大一點，我會考慮的。」

「什麼？」

「我是說，搭檔。假如我們真的是超級英雄的話。」

迪克笑出聲，「你是說對抗邪惡的政客跟法官那種超級英雄？」

「不，我是說眼睛會噴出鐳射光那種。」

「也許有一天真的會吧。謝了，布魯斯。」

他聽見年輕人的聲音恢復歡快，自己也忍不住暗暗上揚了嘴角，直到腳步聲消失他才終於抬起頭來。窗外的雨依然稀稀落落。

他知道將來有一天他的男孩會長大，認識到家庭以外的世界，那些青春期情感起伏的鼓躁不安也會隨之消失。作為他的法定監護人，布魯斯明白自己的義務就是引導少年在這個階段建立正確認知。他一直相信迪克會成為一個比他更好的人。

即使迪克達到法定年齡，他也非常樂意跟他成為法律意義上的家人，跟他生活在一起，只要迪克也願意的話。

布魯斯喜歡迪克用那個詞形容他們之間的關係：搭檔(Partner)。


End file.
